


Больше не

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Я больше не могу его ненавидеть.





	Больше не

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015.

Не знаю, как я теперь к нему отношусь, ясно только одно: я больше не могу его ненавидеть.

Боюсь ли я? Наверное, всё-таки да. В первый раз я самоуверенно решила, что отбоялась своё ещё там, на борту «Тантива», стоя перед кошмарным пятном мрака в уродливой маске. Считала, что неспособна испытывать страх — но он потащил меня на Татуин, и свежее пожарище ткнуло меня носом в мою же ошибку.

Да, именно в тот день я перестала надевать длинные платья — драпировки и мягкие волны ткани смердят теперь для меня расплавленным пластиком и горелой плотью. С тех пор я — сопровождая Вейдера — десятки раз была в местах недавних сражений и катастроф, но в кошмарах всё равно приходят те раскалённые развалины татуинской фермы.

Да, я боюсь его. Хватит совершать раз за разом одну и ту же ошибку.

Кто я? Что я?

Я — раб? Но даже у рабов есть что-то, что они могут с чистой совестью назвать своим, пусть даже это «что-то» — вживлённый чип или потёртый ошейник.

Я — своеобразный экзотический питомец? Но питомцам обычно уделяют хоть толику внимания, наказывают за ошибки и угощают лакомством за новые трюки. На меня же он обратил внимание лишь однажды — не позволив обрезать волосы, практически сбившиеся в колтун.

Я — переставшая быть интересной игрушка? Но наскучившие игрушки выбрасывают, а не таскают за собой с планеты на планету и с корабля на корабль.

Я — эксперимент? Заложница? Тень?

Кто я, живущая в сослагательном наклонении?

 

Наверное, скоро я начну его уважать — за потрясающую работоспособность и гениальный ум. Возможно, когда-нибудь я смогу отпустить свой страх.

В моей жизни есть только один островок постоянства: я больше не могу его ненавидеть.


End file.
